tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars
Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars is the fourth season of Total Drama Big Brother. Houseguests Canditates Females Males Voting History } |- ! | | |''Vetoed'' Spud |Jay |Spud | | | |7}} | |- ! | | |Spud |Jay |Spud |Jo | |11}} |- ! |Spud | |Spud |''Vetoed'' Jay |Spud | | |11}} |- ! |Lindsay |Kitty | |Jay | | |12}} |- ! | | |Leonard | | |13}} |- ! |Lindsay |Jo | | |14}} |- ! |Jo | | |15}} |- ! |Spud | |16}} |} Twists/Changes blah blah I'll edit this later Alliances LARPing League 2.0 (Leonard, Kitty, Lindsay, Beth, Spud, Heather, Alejandro) no longer active The Friendship (Amy, Bridgette, Jen, Kelly, Mickey, Miles, Tom, Trent) active Game History Week 1 Round 1 The game started off with Danielle revealing who made the cut. Everyone ran in the house and began talking. Justin and Miles made up. Amy began to flirt with the men. Kelly hosted a yoga class. Mickey began to develop a crush over Trent. Leonard was outcasted and decided to call a house meeting, opening up about himself. However, no one listened. Duncan, whom has learned to respect women, began to become a flirt towards others. Two sides were clear. Leonard created a LARPing League 2.0 consisting of himself, Alejandro, Heather, Kitty, Lindsay, Spud, and Beth. Leonard asked Sugar but she hated Heather. Amy created an alliance called The Friendship, consisting of herself, Bridgette, Tom, Trent, Kelly, Mickey, Miles, and Trent. During the first Head of Household competition, it was announced one man and one woman would win. Trent won the power to prevent three people from voting during any pre jury week. Beth, Duncan, and Jay were all given immunity. Sugar won Head of Household for the women. It was a close race between Tom and Justin, but after a deal was made, Tom became the second Head of Household. In a twist, the twenty houseguests had to vote someone off. In a close, suspenseful vote, Lindsay was the first houseguest evicted in a 10-8-1-1 vote. Round 2 After this blindside, things blew up. Kitty began to mistrust her alliance and began breaking away from it, with Kelly encouraging her. Amy found out there was an opposing alliance and did her best to blow it up. Sugar ended up nominating Kitty and Tom ended up nominating Jo. Beth and Bridgette were chosen for Veto. During the veto competition, Jo and Sugar agreed to not participate in the next veto. Sugar ended up winning the veto and she kept the nominations in tact. Despite Bridgette's large campaign to evict Jo, Kitty was the second person evicted from the Big Brother house in a 13-2 vote. Week 2 Danielle immediately hurried to the HOH, which was trivia on some random CBS show called Total Drama. In the end, Amy breezed through the competition, getting nearly every question right. She quickly decided that she would be putting up people she think are floating, aka members of the opposing alliance. At nomination ceremony, she put up Sugar and Spud. Sugar was not allowed to compete POV because a requirement for her HOH in week 1 was that she would not compete next week. Amy, Beth, Miles, Jay, Tom, and Spud, played in the "Musical Chairs Veto" which resulted in Amy the competition again. Amy was approached by Sugar to be saved, and meanwhile Jen read Amy's HOH letter which Amy threw away, revealing Amy isn't so amazing after all and causing Amy to be infuriated by her alliance members. In the end, Sugar was saved and Leonard was put up as a replacement, supposed to be a pawn. But as the saying says, "Not All Pawns Stay Safe" and he was evicted thanks to the efforts of the bloggers against the HOH's wishes. Week 3 Round 1 Round 2 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 After Mickey's HoH Flop, people where bullying him while Kelly and Bridgette bond over having gay exes. For the fifth time this season HoH was trival and in a battle Miles won HoH and decided to go after the the leaders of the Chic Cquitche Tom and Jen. Durning the noms everybody but Bridgette showed up who was busy shit talking people. In a close PoV Miles came out on top. Tom who people just begin started notcing wanting Jen to stay. Miles did to as she used PoV on her and put up Bridgette for spreading bad vibes. Jen and Trent wanting to stay loyal tied to keep Tom, but he was sick of being at the bottom and got Jen to evict him, as did everyone but trent did as well. Category:Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars Category:Seasons